Gumball Good Version
Gumball Bad Version is a kids cartoon that was created by Adult Swim and aired at 11: 30 EST on Fridays. It premiered on June 16th, 2015 with the episodes The Genocide and The Boner. The series revolves around the life of Gumball, a 12 year old cat who attends middle school in Helm-ore. Accompanied by his adoptive brother and best friend Darween, he frequently finds himself involved in various shenanigans around the city, during which he interacts with family members- Anus, Reechard, and Nickleback- and other various citizens who are very minor and insignificant to the story. Season 1 *'The Genocide': Gumball and Darween commit genocide on Helmore. *'The Boner': Gumball keeps getting boners whenever he sees Penny, so Darween teaches him how to control his dick. *'The Toy': Gumball buys a vibrator in order to stimulate the nerves for a relaxing and pleasurable feeling. *'The President': Gumball becomes the president of North Korea. *'The Faggot': Tobias calls Leslie a faggot. *'The Shoplift': Nicole murders Larry and takes over the store. *'The List': Gumball and Darween create a list of girls they want to bone. *'The Porns': Gumball and Penny attempt to make a sex tape. *'The Swear': Gumball and Darween visit Helmore Preschool and teach the children curse words. *'The Boobs': Gumball and Darween start hitting on their mom. *'The Dickass': Anus invents a new word. *'The Rock': Gumball becomes infatuated with a lesbian space rock named Lapis Lazuli and tries to get her to have sex with him. *'The Poop': Gumball and Darween help Richard poop. *'The DA DAAAA': Gumball and Darween make unfunny memes on Elmore Plus. *'The Bomb': Darween bombs Australia *'The Snuff': Gumball films a snuff film in the basement with his family. *'The Film': Gumball shows his class the snuff film and gets arrested. *'The Racist': Darween gets discriminated. *'The Cutaway: '''Gumball and Darwin think the show should be edgier, so they copy Family Guy. *'The Dildo': Banana Joe tells the story of how he was a dildo in a past life. *'The Clock': Gumball and Darween smoke weed and run from the cops. *'The Bitch': Darween comes down to the conclusion that Rachel is a whiney bitch who can't do shit. *'The Annoying': Gumball and Darween get annoyed by Undertale, so they go and kill everyone in the game. *'The Annoying pt. 2': Gumball and Darween get attacked by a normie skeleton. *'The Crossover': Gumball and Darween cross over with GWORPTOON BITWORK shows. *'The Test': The duo cheat on a Algebra quiz. *'The Prostitute: Gumball and Darwin order prostitutes, but they end up getting Nicole and all of the girls from school. *'''The Retard: Richard is called a retard by Mr. Robinson. *'The Gay': Hot Dog Guy tries getting Gumball to notice him; Darween falls in love with Banana Joe. *'The Sex': Gumball and Darween make sex jokes. *'The Weeb': Sarah is ousted from the school after posting shota porn of Gumball on Helmore Plus. *'The Board': Gumball makes his own 4chan board and gets called a normie, so he goes through an existential crisis. *'The Pedo': Mr. Cornielle starts stalking kids in Elmore High. *'The Cliffhanger': The show ends on a cliffhanger. Season 2 * The Body: '''Gumball and Darwin play too rough with Daisy the Donkey and murder Anais. They have to hide the body before Donut Cop and Nicole find them. * '''The Whip: '''Reechurd buys a whip to abuse Gumball. Gumball tries to get Mr. Small to help him and stop, but finds out he is a useless stoner. * '''The Mature: '''Ocho thinks he is too old to play "baby" video games and begins to play Grand Theft Auto instead. He teaches the kids at school about the game, and everyone starts to commit crimes. * '''The Cannibal: Anton eats toast and everyone freaks out. * The KKKlassroom: Tobias joins the KKK. * The FUG: Gumball and Darwin meet a talking dog named FUG. * The Edge: Gumball and Darwin become edgy youtube memers. * The Makeover: Sussie wants a makeover and Reechard has to do it for her or else he'll sleep on the couch. * The Grounded: 'Darwin wants to fuck Sussie now that she's hot, but gets grounded for dry humping her. He invites her over so they can bang in his room, but they have to do it without waking up Anais and Gumball. * '''The Celebrity: '''Gumball gets hired by PSY in a totally not obvious celebrity advertisement to help him write a song. Gumball sucks at it so he's fired and makes a shitty knock-off called "GUMBOL STYLE" * '''The Fandom: '''Penny and Sarah go insane after joining a tumblr fandom for a terrible show. * '''The Suicide: '''After Carrie kills herself, Gumball and Darwin think it's cool so they do try to do it too. * '''The Death (Half-hour special): '''Tells the story of how Darwin dies in a horrible car crash. * '''The Leak: '''A leaked sex tape of Nicole and Richard gets online thanks to Tobias and Banana Joe. Gumball and Darwin have to get it off the Internet. * '''The Spooky (Halloween Special): '''Anais comes back as a ghost after Gumball preforms exorcism on Carmen. * '''The Nuts: '''Gumball and Darwin spout unfunny Vine memes at school. Anais tries to be cool and creates shitty Vines. * '''The Special: '''Gumball is put in special classes with Sussie, Clayton, Anton, Banana Joe, and Richard and get made fun of. * '''The Rappers: '''Juke starts an edgy rap group that white kids listen to in an attempt to be black. * '''The Meanie: ' Gumball harasses newbies on Elmore Plus. * 'The Weebshit: ' Helmore turns into an anime town and Darweeb is trying to revert it. * '''The Couple: '''Gumball and Darwin start dating so Banana Joe and Tobias make fun of them for being fags. * '''The Penis: Gumball and Darwin draw penises on everything. * The Rant: '''Elmore citizens make fun of haters of the show. * '''The Transgender: '''Tina becomes a male and destroys the town with dino cock. * '''The Pie: Gumball gets pranked by Pie but the pie gets In His ears leading him deaf And he shouts "Everything sounds like pie!" * The Obese: 'Richard eats for 7 minutes and Nicole divorces him for being a fatass. * '''The Divorce: '''Gumball and Darwin move into a shitty apartment with their dad after Nicole divorced him. Season 3 A third season of the show is confirmed, and will continue the plot of The Divorce. *'The Punishment: Gumball and Darwin get grounded grounded grounded by their abusive father. Nicole and Anais go to a gay strip club. *'The Hentai: '''Darwin grows tentacles. *'The Cringe: Gumball and Darwin make vines with dabbing and DAT BOI and get put on a cringe compilation. *'The Appetizer: '''Gumball and Darwin go on Memedroid, LOLbrary and iFunny. *'The Raphy: 'Raphy throws Gumball into the wall and gets grounded. *'The Floate: 'Raphy floate Gumball and Darwin and gets grounded. *'The Red Cum: 'Raphy anal rapes Gumball and Darwin into the Cartoon Network New Episode logo and now the two won't stop cumming a red gooey liquid. *'The MVP: 'Gumball and Darwin watch football and say "CAM NEWTON, MVP! MVP! KEEP POUNDING! MVP! MVP! GO PANTHERS!". *'The Assfarter: Gumball meets a boy named Gimball, a wood carving who has explosive anal fissures due to mold. *'The Bitchassfuck:' Gumball creates a new word and whispers it to Darwank, which lands him in detention. *'The Returnmeon:' Grumbasil returns to North Korea to get his presidentship back, but he must turn Kim John Oof on first. *'The Breasts': Gumball notices how hot Nicole is when she drops off the last of their stuff, so he tries to hit on her once again. Darwin gets jealous and tries to kill Nicole to get his Gumball back. *'The TimeLord: '''Gumball goes back in time to do surgery on Nicole and makes Miss Simian give birth to him, so he can legally date Nicole. *'The Fucked: Gumball looks seriously fucked now that Miss Simian is his mother. *'The Arrestment: '''The showrunners get arrested for making incest a part of their show. They go on trial and argue that the show is for adults and Game of Thrones has it, so why can't we? *'The Crossover Again: 'The characters from The Office crossover, but Grumballion says "GTFO, you nerds!! Hee hee!" They kill Micheal Scott. *'The Elf: Bandana Joe stays up all night, waiting to kill the elf that like to pull on his eyebrow every night. * Movie On March 16th, 2008, it was announced a movie based off Gumball Bad Version was in development. Not much is known at this time except it involves a revolving door full of cow guts. In 2015, it was revealed to be a joke and they weren't actually making a movie. Fan backlash was so severe that a fan murdered one of the writers. So, in July 25, 2017, they released the movie. The movie went through 37 titles. One of which was "Cartoonmania: The Movie" What the critics are saying... "this shits gay what the fuck" - a faggot "this was worse than seeing my mother on life support" - sonic the hedgehog "i lied about all the things i've said in my speeches this last 8 years" - barack obama "Holy shit what the fuck is this? This is the best show but in my opinion, Kaiju needs to get unblocked by ben bocquelet” - rjsp Gallery DQoXkFn.png|Still from the intro. 2w2M8z1.png|Crossover special. AFFqVfcl.jpg|Leaked image from Season 2. Cf7f537f2e3492833d06d22630d48704.jpg|Another leaked screenshot of Season 2, this one is from The Weebshit. Category:Godly